


Stay Forever

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, I'll add more tags as we go, Kid Fic, Multi, hyuk is a cutie, i wrote this instead of doing homework, ken is a brat, kids! ken and hyuk, neo if u squint, parents! vixx, vixx ensamble, wonbin if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Hyuk and Ken get reverted back into toddlers, and vixx are very irresponsible parents to their maknae and vocalist.





	1. Chapter 1

"Sanghyuk-ah?"

        The voice that floated through Hyuk's door startled him, causing him to jump slightly when he looked up from his book. "Yes, Hyung?" he replied, his door creaking open to reveal a smiling Jaehwan. "Hyung, it's late, what are you doing up?" He asked as Jaehwan walked in, plopping himself on the bed next to Sanghyuk. 

        "I got lonely. Plus, you're the only one up," The older responded, rolling over to curl into Sanghyuk's side. Sanghyuk moved his arm from his book to accommodate the elder, knowing how much he craved skinship with the members. He never really minded, especially now, in the dead of night when he was alone with nothing but his thoughts.

        "How did you know I was up?" He questioned, looking down at the sandy haired boy.

        "I saw the light on under your door," He responded, smiling and burying his face into Hyuk's side, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _Oh, of course._ Hyuk thought to himself, feeling stupid for eve asking. Of course, he had seen the light, considering all the other lights in the dorm were off. He wasn't complaining in the least,  he actually quite liked the company of the elder. Over their last comeback, they had grown closer than before. They had always been good friends, sharing thoughtful touches and emotional words along with laughter and playful punches, but over the last comeback, they hand bonded more, both feeling somewhat... unneeded in the group. Jaehwan had never been the best dancer or the most powerful singer, but as they grew and developed Sanghyuk could tell he felt more cast aside as other members took the stage and even as the mood maker, he was pushed aside more and more in interviews and variety shows.

        Sanghyuk himself felt neglected as well, but he knew it was for good reason. He was a visual, not the best dancer or singer by any means. As the maknae he was doted on, called cute in interviews and asked to do aegyo on special appearances but he never felt he was ever truly _recognized_ in the group. He was loved, yes, but he knew he would never be as good as the others. The managers had told him, and he knew that becoming a part of the group from a survival show didn't mean anything, and if anything it put more pressure on him to meet everyone's standards and prove himself.

        "Hyukkie?" A voice startled him out of his stupor, causing him to start gently. _Jaehwan, it's just Jaehwan._ he reminded himself, chastising himself for starting so easily.

        "Yes?" He replied, rubbing his eyes as a wave of sleepiness washed over him. 

        "Could you turn off the light? I'm sleepy," The elder asked, burrowing further into Sanghyuk's side, and for a moment Hyuk likened the other man to a cat. 

        "Yeah, of course, Jaehwan," He replied, reaching his arm over to turn off the light, bathing the room in darkness. 

        "Thank you, Hyukkie."

        "No problem, Hyung."

////////////////////////////

        "Jaewhan-ah, Wonshik-ah," Hakyeon called, knocking on his members' door. "Wake up, Taekwoon is making breakfast," He added on, continuing to knock, hoping to rouse the two logs. He had already woken Hongbin (Who had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie instead of in his actual room. Typical.) and of course Taekwoon as well, so all he had was the other three members. 

        "Jaewhan isn't here, I think he went to sleep in Sanghyuk's room," Wonshik's rough voice stated, shuffling in the room alerting Hakyeon that the rapper had, in fact, awoken and risen out of bed.  Without a word, the leader stalked away, walking towards Sanghyuk and Hongbin's shared room. Lately, the two vocals had been close, closer than usual. It wasn't uncommon for Jaehwan to crawl into Sanghyuk's bed for an impromptu sleepover or vice versa. At first, Hakyeon had tried to stop them, chasing them out of the other's room because "We have a bedtime for a reason!" but had eventually realized his efforts were fruitless, and just let them enjoy each other's company. 

        "Sanghyuk-ah, Jaehwannie, breakfast," He called, peeking in the slightly open door, expecting to find the two sprawled out on Sanghyuk's bed, but to no avail. There were two lumps in Sanghyuk's bed that looked suspiciously human, but were far too small to be the two men. He walked closer, eyebrow raised in an expression of confusion. Had he maybe left clothes in his bed? Pillows under the covers maybe? When he was closer, he could see the two figures breathing softly, seeing their chests rise and fall. 

         "What the hell?" he muttered to himself, walking closer to the two sleeping figures. They almost looked like..., children? Hakyeon shook his head, that was impossible. This was probably some elaborate prank by the two vocalists, that was the only explanation. Hakyeon hesitantly padded to the edge of the bed, reaching out a tentative hand to pull back the covers of Sanghyuk's bed, where he could see two heads of hair, one sandy blond and one sleek black. He could have sworn he felt his heart stop the moment he pulled back the covers, his eyes turning the size of saucers. 

        _There were two children in Sanghyuk's bed._

        This had to be an elaborate prank, it had to be. There was no way his members had _reverted back to children_. There was simply no way. The two children bore a striking resemblance to the two men, and Hakyeon couldn't deny they were adorable. The one with black hair, who he presumed was supposed to be Sanghyuk, was laying in the fetal position, curled up in Hyuk's far too large shirt. He did look a lot like the maknae, Hakyeon supposed he was maybe a distant relative of some sort. The other, smaller blonde lay in what was once Jaehwan's sweater, his hand clasped in the Sanghyuk Doppelganger's. Hakyeon sighed, this was a shitty prank to pull on their part (if it was a prank) and would definitely get them chewed out by their manager if he dropped by. 

        "Hakyeon! What's taking so long? I'm hungry!" He heard Hongbin yell from the kitchen, and instinctively hushed him, cringing as the children shifted in the bed. "Hyung, what's taking so long? Taekwoon almost has breakfa-" 

        "Shhhh!" Hakyeon hissed again, cutting off the visual. 

        "Are- are those kids?" He heard Hongbin ask quietly from the doorway, his voice hushed in surprise.

        "Yeah, I think it's some sort of elaborate prank on their part, I just can't figure out how-"

        "Appa?" Hakyeon froze, looking towards the once sleeping figures. The mini Jaehwan sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Where's my appa? Y-you're not my appa," The child stuttered, confusion evident on his face. "I-I want m-my appa and eomma, I want M-Mommy and Daddy," The child burst, tears spilling from his eyes as he began to sniff. 

        "Y-your mommy and daddy? They left you here with us for a while, they went out on a trip," Hakyeon hastily lied, looking to Hongbin for reassurance. 

        "Yeah, they went to get some nice things for you, do you remember us?" The visual asked, building on Hakyeon's half baked lie. This was just plain wrong on Sanghyuk and Jaehwan's part, these poor children were terrified.

        "But I want them now, they never forget to tell m-me when they leave!" The little Jaehwan copy said, more tears spilling from his eyes as he raised his voice. The tiny Sanghyuk began to stir, and with it came terror in Hakyeon's gut. 

        "I'm sorry they forgot, this must be scary," Hakyeon said, fixing his expression into one of kindness. Fake it until you make it, right? "Can you tell me your name? I'm Hakyeon and that's Hongbin, we're your... babysitters." He said, looking at Hongbin, who nodded and smiled at the child, relief flooding him as the child seemed to calm.

        "J-Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan," The child replied, and Hakyeon felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. _There was no way this was Jaehwan. No way._ "I'm Jaehwan, and that's Sanghyukkie." The toddler stated shakily, pointing at the now awake Sanghyuk. 

        "Okay well Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, Hongbin-ah and I are going to go get you two breakfast, we'll be right back okay? Stay here," Hakyeon said, giving his best 1000 watt perfect idol smile. 

        "O-okay..." The sandy-haired child replied, his hand never unclasping from the raven's. 

///////////

        "What the hell was that?" Hakyeon whisper yelled the moment they were out of the room, the door shut firmly behind them. 

        "I don't know, but we're screwed," Hongbin replied, shaking his head.

        "I can't believe Jaehwan and Sanghyuk would pull a prank like this. How did they even find those kids?" Hakyeon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

        "I don't think it's a prank," Hongbin stated, causing the leader's eyes to snap open.

        "What do you mean you don't think it's a prank? There's no way that's actually Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. How the hell would that even work?" Hakyeon shot back, looking at Hongbin suspiciously.

        "I read in one of our books somewhere that sometimes age regression can occur in great times of stress, we did just have a comeback after all. Also, how would Jaehwan and Sanghyuk find child actors who look _just like them_? Let alone ones who can act that well. How would they sneak them into the dorms, let alone get them in their clothes like that without us hearing?" Hongbin shot back, his eyes narrowing.

        "God, you have a point. How in the world are we going to explain this to Taekwoon and Wonshik?"

        "Explain what to us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon and Taekwoon are literally the worst parents in history. Period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry if this is a little bad, my blood pressure was really low so it's not my best work but I made sure to try my best T^T. Anyways, I'll be posting weekly updates to this (hopefully) and am planning for maybe 15 chapters ish? Anyways, comments are always appreciated, I make sure to respond to them all!

"Explain what to us?" 

        Hakyeon froze mid-sentence, his eyes widening as he turned to see an alert Taekwoon with a half awake Wonshik, both holding bowls of food. It wasn't uncommon for them to eat in one of the member's rooms if it was an off day (which thank God, it was). He definitely was _not_ ready for this. 

        "Sanghyuk-ah and Jaehwannie are kids." Hongbin deadpanned, causing Hakyeon to choke on the very air he was breathing as he whirled around to face, Hongbin, spluttering some obscenely transparent excuse about how it 'wasn't true' and they 'didn't know enough to say that yet'.

        "We all know they're kids Hongbin-ah, there's a reason one of them is the maknae," Wonshik replied, looking irritated at Hakyeon's erratic behavior and Hongbin's Captain Obvious attitude.

        "No, Wonshik. They're actually kids. Little kids. Six or seven at most, look for yourself." Hongbin deadpanned again, opening the door to the maknae's room as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Giving them both a suspicious look, Taekwoon peeked his head in, his eyes visibly widening as he presumably saw the children, Wonshik's eyes following suit as he swore under his breath, suddenly wide awake. 

        "Are you sure that's Jaehwan and Sanghyuk?' Taekwoon asked, playing with the tips of his fingers nervously, tracing the patterns of the glass bowl he carried the eggs for breakfast in. "I mean, they could be child actors, this could be a prank," He pointed out, looking at the floor. 

        "Doubtful, they look too much like them, and were genuinely upset when we came into the room, they don't seem to remember anyone but each other. They think they're still living with their parents." Hongbin replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

        "How would that even work?" Wonshik questioned, rubbing his face with one hand as he groaned.

        "I read something in a book here, it said that in times of heavy stress people can revert to children as a method of coping. We did just have a comeback, and with their normally childish attitudes it makes sense." Hongbin coolly replied, sighing.

        "What do you think of all this, Hyung?" Ravi spoke up, causing Hakyeon to freeze. 

        "Well," he replied, choosing his words carefully. "I think we should explore all our options, but for now we should just take care of the children, they're probably scared and alone, and I even if they are actors, I don't want to take the risk of blindly upsetting two children," He replied, earning approving nods from all his members. "Until then, Hongbin, go look for the book you read about this in, there may be tips on how to revert them back in there," He said, causing Hongbin to scuttle off to the living room bookcase. "Wonshik, you can go with him if you want," he added, knowing how little Wonshik enjoyed children, even if they were his members. Wonshik nodded, handing his bowl of pancakes to Taekwoon and his pitcher of orange juice to Hakyeon, chasing after Hongbin. "Taek, do you want to come in with me? They're probably hungry," He asked, knowing Taekwoon might be hesitant to meet the children. This was a delicate situation, he wanted all his members comfortable. Taekwoon just nodded, shifting his weight.

        When Hakyeon opened the door, he found the two boys sitting up in Sanghyuk's bed, Jaehwan clutching Sanghyuk's hand and looking up like a deer in the headlights when the two walked in, Sanghyuk just yawning and rubbing his eyes with his free hand, obviously still not fully awake.

        "Hey, Jaehwan, Sanghyuk. This is my friend Taekwoon," Hakyeon said softly, setting the pitcher of juice on the nightstand and taking the utensils from Taekwoon. "We came to give you guys breakfast, do you like pancakes?" Sanghyuk and Jaehwan perked up at the mention of food, causing Hakyeon to chuckle. 

        "Y-yeah, thank you Hakyeon-hyung," Jaehwan said, taking a plate from the still silent Taekwoon, letting Hakyeon place a pancake and scoop of eggs onto it before diving in. Sanghyuk quietly followed suit, yawning cutely. They all ate in silence save for the sounds of them chewing before it was broken by Jaehwan.

        "When are my Mommy and Daddy coming back?" He questioned, and Taekwoon stiffened.

        "We don't know for sure, but it will be soon, okay? Hongbin-ah, Taekwoon and I will take good care of you until then. So will Wonshik, he has this bright orange hair, it's super cool." He said, smiling at the child, hoping he'd take the bait of the topic change,

        "Really?! That's so cool!" Jaehwan yelled, jarring Taekwoon slightly. 

        "Yeah really, he's super cool. You'll love it when you meet him," Hakyeon reassured, thankful for his experience with his little brother helping him with children. 

        "Awesome!" The little Jaehwan squealed, bouncing up and down on his heels. Before Hakyeon knew what was happening, Jaehwan had crawled over to Taekwoon, looking up at him intently. "Why are you quiet? My mama says quiet people are sad. Are you sad?" He asked, Taekwoon looking like a deer in the headlights. 

        "I-I'm not sad," Taekwoon responded quietly, averting his eyes.

        "Then why are you so quiet?" Jaehwan prodded, still staring at Taekwoon.

        "I'm not used to kids," Taekwoon answered truthfully, shifting away from the child.

        "Aren't you our babysitters, though?" Jaehwan asked again. Damn, this kid was persistent. 

        "Can I borrow you two for a moment?" Hongbin asked, simultaneously saving both Taekwoon and Hakyeon's asses.  

///////

        Once in the living room, Hakyeon was greeted with the sight of a very distressed Wonshik and half of the contents of the bookcase seemingly ripped out and strewn about the room. There was one book laying open on the table, which Hakyeon recognized as an old medical book his mother had purchased for him from a flea market a while ago. Although medical may have been a stretch, as the book was filled with crystal remedies, herbal potions and the like. 

        "Here it is," Hongbin said, gesturing to the book and pointing to a page littered with drawings of crystals and what Hakyeon vaguely recognized as chakras. 'To save you some time, it says that in times of great stress, people can regress and temporarily become children until the cause of their stress is removed. Luckily, it never seems to last more than a few days."

        Hakyeon breathed a sigh of relief, glad this wasn't permanent.

        "Hakyeonnie?"

        Hakyeon spun around at the nickname to find a sleepy Sanghyuk standing in the entryway, practically swimming in his far too big shirt barely clinging to his shoulders and dragging on the floor. "Yes, Sanghyuk?" He replied, walking over and crouching down in front of the maknae.

        "Where's the bathroom? I need to potty," The child said, and Hakyeon led the child to it, surprised when he felt a small hand slip into his own. He looked down to see the small boy waddling behind him, his hand wrapped around Hakyeon's forefinger and middle fingers since he couldn't hold Hakyeon's entire hand. His other hand kept batting his long shirt away from his front, which brought Hakyeon to his next dilemma.

        They had no clothes for the two children.

///////////

        After being unceremoniously shoved out of the dorm, Wonshik and Hongbin were wandering the mall for children's clothes. They had hoods up and large sunglasses over their faces. They knew they looked suspicious, but it was better than them being seen buying children's clothes of all things. Eventually, they wandered into a G.A.P. and Hongbin wasted no time in bolting over to the racks of clothing. Wonshik smiled as the other squealed over the cute clothes, reminding him that they _did_ need to buy things they Jaehwan and Sanghyuk would actually wear. Hongbin spent what seemed like hours picking out clothing for the two kids, Wonshik felt like he would go out of his mind with boredom. When they were finally done there, Hongbin dragged him off into another store and Wonshik physically felt his soul leave his body.

        Two hours and three stores later with arms laden with bags, Wonshik and Hongbin stumbled into the mall food court Wonshik was tired (read: _fucking exhausted_ ) but the promise of food was enough to keep him looking up. 

        "Hyung, stay here and watch the bags while I go order food? Pretty please?" Hongbin asked, using his best puppy eyes on the elder member. 

        "Fine, but you're paying."  
          
        "Deal."

 //////////////////////

        _"Oh my god do NOT eat that!"_

_"Put that down, you'll break it!"_

_"I'm hungrrryyyyy!!"_  
          
        "I wanna play!" 

_"I want my Mama!"_

_"Taekwoon Jesus Christ please help me!"_

_"No."_

_"Taek **please** I'm about to **die.** "_

_"..."_

_"Fine, but only if you make dinner."_

_"You're a **saint** Jung Taekwoon. A saint."_

_"Yah! **DON'T EAT THAT DAMMIT!** " _

//////////////////

        Hongbin and Wonshik come home to a trashed kitchen with what they assumed were supposed to be cookies on the counter and carnage that was undeniably kid caused strewn about. When they walked into the living room, they found two sleeping children on the couch next to a dead looking Hakyeon rubbing his hands over his eyes, with Taekwoon tucking the two said children in. When they were spotted walking in, Taekwoon shot them a glare, accompanied with a whispered "We just got them down, if you wake them up you will both be cleaning the kitchen and taking care of them all day tomorrow. Alone."

        Needless to say, they were quieter than two mice under Taekwoon's menacing glare. 


End file.
